


And I would sing all night and count it easily done

by Halja



Category: Attila's Treasure - Stephan Grundy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, make-up sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Un commento distratto, un pensiero tanto sbagliato quanto insistente, e infine un chiarimento.





	And I would sing all night and count it easily done

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Folkhari/Hagan, Le abilità con la lingua di Folkhari non si limitano al canto ...

 

 

 

 

\- Se riuscissi a farti sorridere con uno dei miei canti, almeno una volta – dice Folkhari, poi si ferma per un istante e riprende fiato, e poi continua: -  Allora, credo che potrei ritenermi un cantore più bravo di Bragi stesso. –

Le sue parole non suonano come un’accusa, ma nemmeno come un insulto o come una presa in giro. Se fossero l’una o l’altra cosa, Hagan è certo che lo saprebbe. Non sarebbe la prima volta che un commento all’apparenza innocuo e quasi distratto sul suo viso cupo e la sua espressione severa si rivela qualcosa di più, come un vago sentore d’erbe amare sotto la freschezza dei vini e delle birre di sua madre.

_Innaturale. Inumano. Mirk-alf._

Sta tutto nello spazio tra una lettera e l’altra, solitamente. Nella cadenza di una frase.

Folkhari si siede di nuovo accanto a lui, e il riflesso delle torce che rischiarano la sala di Gundahari guizza come fuoco vivo sugli anelli d’oro che gli adornano il braccio, quando lo allunga per prendere un calice di vino chiaro con cui dissetarsi. Ha cantato molto e a lungo, del muro della Corte degli Ase e il destriero di Wodans, e della grande pesca di Donars nei mari del Nord, del matrimonio di Skathi e il suo weregild, e di Frowe Holda e la sua collana, e di tutte le storie più divertenti che gli sono venute in mente per rallegrare gli uomini di suo fratello e le loro donne. Tutto attorno a loro, sono in molti coloro che ancora non riescono a smettere di sorridere e scuotere la testa, meravigliati da una frase particolarmente arguta o da un gioco di parole inaspettato, o canticchiano sottovoce una melodia vivace che li spinge a tamburellare distrattamente le dita sui tavoli. Fino a qualche momento fa, non c’era nessuno che non ridesse apertamente alle sue canzoni spiritose. Nessuno, o quasi.

\- Non ho mai udito i canti di Bragi, né ho alcun interesse a confrontarli con i tuoi. Tra gli uomini, tu sei il più bravo cantore che abbia mai incontrato – dice Hagan.

Le sue parole non suonano come una lusinga. Anche se volesse, non crede che sarebbe in grado di modulare la voce così da ottenere un tono adatto a quel genere di cose. Ma non può soddisfare Folkhari con un sorriso. Solo il pensiero di provarci gli fa dolere le guance e tirare le labbra, gli ricorda l’effetto che ha sulla gente quella smorfia strana e feroce di denti scoperti che gli squarcia il viso ogni volta che tenta di esprimere gioia o divertimento, o qualsiasi altra emozione gentile gli si agiti dentro al petto e riesca a scaldargli il sangue e a farlo sentire bene. Sarebbe fuori posto e quasi sconveniente, quel sorriso, in quella sala festosa. Quindi, la sua voce, per quanto rozza e aspra gli rotoli fuori dalla bocca, dura e ruvida e pesante come una cascata di pietre, è tutto ciò che gli rimane per cercare di farsi capire.

Folkhari posa il calice di vetro colorato e si gira verso di lui. Per un attimo, ad Hagan pare che qualcosa di diverso dal bagliore aranciato del fuoco risplenda nei suoi occhi azzurri, acuti e intensi e fissi su di lui. Per un attimo, gli sembra di vedere l’angolo della sua bocca rosea fremere, come se stesse per dire qualcosa. Ma quando lo scaldo gli posa una mano calda sulla spalla e lui d’istinto si ritrae, incapace di controllare quella reazione che gli viene naturale da sempre, o almeno da quando ha memoria – allora, Folkhari stringe le labbra e rimane in silenzio.

Quel momento di quiete scomoda e nervosa passa totalmente inosservato, nella vasta sala nell’Hending. Si confonde tra il chiacchiericcio sommesso delle signore e delle serve affaccendate con le brocche di vino e le battute franche e irriverenti scambiate ad alta voce tra compagni d’armi, tra il tintinnio dei coltelli e dei cucchiai sui piatti e il crepitare dei bracieri. Nessuno bada a loro.

\- Vieni a casa mia. Dopo. –

L’invito dello scaldo arriva improvviso, in un sussurro pronunciato ad un mero respiro di distanza dal suo orecchio e accompagnato dal suo fiato tiepido sulla pelle e dal profumo lieve di vino tra le sue labbra nel naso, proprio quando Hagan si stava ormai convincendo di essere riuscito in qualche modo ad offenderlo fino a spingerlo non parlargli più per tutta la sera. Le sue dita, lunghe e calde e coperte di calli dall’uso sia dell’arpa che della spada, gli sfiorano il dorso della mano, gelida sotto il tavolo, solo per un istante.

Hagan lo guarda. Studia il suo viso tranquillo, i bei lineamenti illuminati dalle fiamme e la corta barba bionda che luccica sul mento come un filo d’oro, quasi come se l’avesse acconciata col burro alla maniera dei loro padri per un’occasione speciale. – Prima, dovrò accompagnare mia moglie a casa. Credo che il suo rito cristiano finisca tra poco. E poi, dovrò convincerla a mangiare qualcosa, se le è passata la nausea. –

Folkhari annuisce e fa per alzarsi, ma poi si ferma e gli sorride appena. – Lo so. Ti aspetterò – gli assicura, prima di andare a congedarsi da Gundahari.

 

 

Gli anelli della cotta di maglia scintillano come squame di drago alla luce pallida della luna e tintinnano come monete d’argento tra le loro dita, quando Folkhari lo aiuta a sfilarsela dalle spalle. Non che Hagan abbia davvero bisogno d’aiuto. È abituato a portare la cotta, e ovviamente anche a mettersela e togliersela da solo, fin da quando era poco più che un bambino e poco meno di un ragazzo. Ma le mani e lo sguardo di Folkhari sono gentili, e in due faranno di certo prima, e così lo lascia fare, e poi gli permette addirittura di aiutarlo anche con la tunica e la camicia.

Quando fa per ricambiare il favore, però, Folkhari scaccia la sua mano dalla sua spalla in un gesto calmo ma secco, definitivo, e si sporge verso di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra. – Siediti – gli ordina, indicando il suo letto con un cenno del capo.

Hagan rimane per un attimo fermo a fissarlo, stupito, cercando di capire cos’abbia in mente. Poi, si siede.

Con un lieve sorriso soddisfatto, Folkhari gli si para davanti, si china e poi gli si inginocchia tra le gambe – _smettila,_ vorrebbe dirgli Hagan, e _alzati,_  ma aspetta e si morde la lingua – e gli posa le dita lunghe e delicate sul petto e le apre sulla sua pelle fredda, lentamente. All’inizio, gli passa con lentezza i polpastrelli un po’ ruvidi sulle clavicole, poi lascia scorrere i palmi tiepidi più giù, sui pettorali segnati dai rilievi sottili e sbiaditi di cicatrici e graffi.

Quando comincia a stuzzicargli i capezzoli, prima premendoli piano e rigirandoseli uno alla volta tra la punta di due dita e poi stringendoli delicatamente, Hagan sa che, al posto suo, un altro uomo starebbe già rabbrividendo e tremando. C’è una voce insistente come i sussurri notturni del Reno ma molto meno gradevole da ascoltare, in un angolo buio della sua mente, che continua a sussurrarglielo. Lui non trema né rabbrividisce, ma irrigidisce ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo, e afferra le lenzuola e se le stringe forte nei pugni.

È solo dopo, quando Folkhari scende più giù, fino a sfiorargli l’addome e a percorrergli il ventre con le dita, e traccia ancora e ancora quella sua vecchia cicatrice lunga e pallida e frastagliata, il ricordo della spada che nella sua prima battaglia gli ha aperto la pancia in due e l’ha costretto a letto per giorni e gli ha messo una collana di fiori d’oro dei morti al collo, che finalmente gli sfugge un ansito dalle labbra. Lo scaldo ritrae entrambe le mani, quando lo sente – ma prima che Hagan possa dire qualsiasi cosa, gliele appoggia sulle cosce, e sul suo petto le sostituisce con la bocca morbida. E allora, un ansito ne segue un altro e un altro ancora, quando le sue labbra tornano con lentezza esasperante su quel marchio di guerra e lo sfregano piano, lo seguono come un sentiero ben conosciuto, lo accarezzano con una reverenza adatta a un segno di gloria e di coraggio ma al tempo stesso anche con una tenerezza che per un momento gli pare quasi inappropriata, quasi _troppo_.

Quelle labbra gentili si schiudono, poi, e la lingua di Folkhari – quella stessa lingua agile e astuta e imperlata dell’idromele rosso e inebriante del serpente e dell’aquila, capace di comporre inni a cui si può rispondere solo battendo il fondo della lancia per terra a tempo di musica, oppure canzoni tanto leggiadre da strappare lacrime sincere agli occhi più freddi e risa alle gole più aride – ripercorre ancora una volta la stessa strada, calda e umida e lenta fino ad essere quasi dolorosa, e ancora _calda,_  tanto da riscaldare perfino la sua carne gelata e far scorrere il suo sangue freddo e pigro più rapido nelle vene. E a quel punto, gli ansiti che gli cadono fuori dalla bocca, per quanto lievi e soffocati, si fanno sempre più frequenti, più veloci. Come un fiume in piena. Come quando era bambino e i suoi fratelli gli insegnavano a nuotare vicino alla riva e il richiamo del Padre Reno era insieme un grido e una preghiera nelle sue orecchie, e lui doveva aggrapparsi con tutte le sue forze acerbe alle spalle robuste di Gundahari o alle mani forti e squadrate di Gundrun per non lasciarsi trascinare lontano dalla corrente, e il respiro gli si rompeva in sibili spezzati tra le onde fredde, nonostante i suoi tentativi orgogliosi di rimanere in silenzio.

Hagan si sporge e si tende verso Folkhari, per sentirlo ancora più vicino, ancora più intenso, ancora _di più._  Ma Folkhari invece si scosta, e alza lo sguardo su di lui attraverso le pallide ombre blu e grigie che riempiono la sua stanza. – Ricordi quella canzone? La prima che ho composto in tuo onore, nella sala di Attila? – gli chiede, con voce calma e ferma e più roca del solito.

Hagan inspira profondamente e si riempie i polmoni, riprende fiato prima di parlare a sua volta. Certo che ricorda. Come potrebbe essere altrimenti? Come potrebbe mai dimenticare quel giorno, quel momento?

Prima, dovrebbe scordare lil peso dell’elsa della sua spada stretta nel pugno, o l’odore pungente della belladonna nel bosco, o il linguaggio nascosto delle creature e dei morti sul letto del fiume.

\- Chiaro era il dì, il primo oro del raccolto ornava il seno della Terra - risponde. Non osa tentare di imitare le note incalzanti del suo amico, o i suoi accenti melodiosi, ma il cuore gli guizza nel petto come un salmone tra le onde.

Folkhari scuote appena la testa, e gli posa una mano sulla cintura. – _E il feroce Hagan, dura la pietra del petto, non vacillò…_  - canta piano, una vaga nota divertita nella voce. Le sue dita si muovono con la stessa destrezza con cui si muoverebbero sulle corde della sua arpa, e in pochi istanti, sia la cintura con la sua fibbia dalle ali dorate e scarlatte, sia la spada nel suo fodero, giacciono inermi sul letto. – _Lì si bagnò col suo primo sangue, la cotta infranta…_  - prosegue in tono più grave, come fossero veramente di nuovo al cospetto del signore degli Unni, a festeggiare vittorie insanguinate e celebrare vite spezzate di giovani eroi. Le parole gli corrono vibranti tra le labbra come un soffio di vento, fresco e leggero ma anche forte, inarrestabile, carico d’energia, e come il vento s’infrangono fresche sulla carne di Hagan.

Quando si china ancora di più per sfilargli gli stivali di cuoio scuro dai piedi, però, Hagan non riesce più a trattenersi. – Non sei il mio servo, né un ragazzo di taverna – lo rimprovera. Se fosse un altro a dirlo, forse riuscirebbe a suonare più gentile, più dolce, e ad insinuare una rassicurazione muta tra una parola e l’altra. Il problema è proprio che è _lui_  e non è un altro, e non potrà mai esserlo. Ma abbassa comunque la voce, nel tentativo di ottenere almeno un qualche effetto simile.

Ovviamente, non è che non voglia stare nudo nel letto di Folkhari, sdraiato accanto a Folkhari, tra le braccia irrobustite dalla spada e dall’ascia di Folkhari. In questo momento, con un’erezione già gonfia tra le gambe e i calzoni così stretti e scomodi da fargli venire voglia di strapparseli di dosso e basta e gettarli lontano, davvero non desidera nient’altro, se non forse la sua bocca sulla sua o le sue mani tra i suoi capelli quando giaceranno insieme. Ma non vuole che vada _così._  Quindi, fa per alzarsi e finire di spogliarsi da solo.

\- No, è vero – concorda Folkhari, fermo e calmo, senza spostarsi. E poi, dopo un attimo, aggiunge: - Ma solo per stanotte, lascia che lo sia. Va bene? –

C’è qualcosa, nella sua voce, che costringe Hagan a sedersi di nuovo sul letto. Ma non gliela darà vinta tanto facilmente. – Perché mai dovresti volerlo? – chiede, incrociando le braccia sul petto nudo, irrigidendo il collo e le spalle.

\- Perché stasera ti ho offeso. E voglio farmi perdonare. –

Quella risposta, data in un tono causale e sereno, ottiene solo di confonderlo ancora di più, e Hagan resta in silenzio. Pensa, e pensa ancora, riflette, ricorda. E poi, crede di aver finalmente capito. Ma… non può essere.

\- Credevo di essere stato io a offenderti – ammette.

Folkhari ride piano, e scuote il capo, e le due trecce bionde che gli pendono dalla base della testa oscillano e brillano per un istante nel chiaro di luna. Hagan pensa che ora si deciderà a spiegargli cosa sta succedendo, cosa sta _facendo_  – ma quel che dice dopo lo lascia spiazzato quanto prima. – Dimmi, quando ho cantato per te al cospetto di Attila _,_ tu non hai forse voluto regalarmi il tuo anello d’oro come ricompensa? Il primo vinto con la forza della tua spada e del tuo braccio? La prova del tuo primo sangue? – gli domanda lo scaldo.

\- Tu hai rifiutato il regalo e preferito un baratto. Hai voluto scambiare il mio anello con quello che Attila in persona ti aveva dato da metterti al braccio. In segno d’amicizia – risponde prontamente Hagan. Anche quello è un ricordo che non perderà mai. Eppure, nonostante un tepore indistinto continui ad agitarsi nella sua mente e nel suo petto ogni volta che ci ripensa, ancora non capisce cosa c’entri quella vecchia storia.

Folkhari gli prende le mani tra le sue, gli scioglie con delicatezza il nodo delle braccia tese e intreccia le dita alle sue in una presa salda, come se temesse di vederlo ritrarsi anche lì, anche in quel momento, anche da quel gesto così semplice e innocuo. - E da quel momento in poi, non hai sempre manifestato con chiarezza quanto ti piacessero i miei canti? E io non ho sempre accettato con gioia ogni tuo complimento, ogni anello e ogni premio di guerra che mi hai offerto quando ho narrato le tue imprese… ogni tuo gesto d’affetto? –

Hagan non sa che rispondere. Ancora una volta, maledice la sua lingua goffa, che da sola non riesce a produrre poemi eleganti, né giuramenti di Yule degni di essere pronunciati in una sala affollata, e che in quel genere di situazioni, per qualche ragione, finisce sempre per tradirlo.

\- Ci sono altri che ti dimostrano il loro apprezzamento meglio, e con più facilità – riesce a dire infine, e la sua voce gli pare quasi più profonda e roca del solito.

Folkhari non sembra badare alle sue difficoltà e ai suoi difetti, non pare accorgersene nemmeno. – Non m’importa di loro – ribatte: - Ed era questo che stavo cercando di dire, forse, mentre parlavo a me stesso. – Deve riuscire in qualche modo ad intuire la sua confusione dalla sua espressione dura e tetra, perché dopo un istante aggiunge: - Ma tu non dovresti badare a certi miei desideri egoisti. Non ti chiederei mai qualcosa che tu non possa darmi. Tutto quel che puoi e vuoi offrirmi è più che abbastanza, per me. –

È il turno di Hagan di scuotere la testa, quello, in uno dei suoi soliti gesti rigidi e meccanici. Ma prima che possa dire qualcosa – qualcosa sul fatto che di sicuro qualcun altro potrebbe dargli di più, qualcun altro che stia sempre in questo mondo con più di metà di se stesso, qualcun altro che non sia nato tra sussurri oscuri e non viva immerso tra di essi e non ne generi continuamente altri… - il suo amico allontana le mani dalle sue, e gliele infila sotto l’orlo dei calzoni. E lui sobbalza, appena.

\- So che ami il mio tocco, senza bisogno che tu gema sotto i miei palmi. So che ami il mio canto, senza bisogno che tu rida o pianga – dice ancora Folkhari, con voce sicura, e inizia a muovere le dita, e gli regala un sorriso ampio e senza alcuna traccia d’amarezza o di rimpianto. - Ti conosco. Quanto chiunque possa dire di conoscerti, credo. E tanto mi basta e mi basterà, sempre. -

I suoi occhi, azzurri come il cielo sotto i dardi chiari della Frowe del Sole, sembrano pallidi e grigi nell’ombra. Non grigi come i suoi, non come pietra scura e tenace. Sono come le acque del Reno, nelle notti rischiarate dal Fro della Luna. Lo fissano dritto in viso, decisi fin quasi all’ostinazione, mentre le sue mani snelle e abili gli calano i calzoni giù lungo le gambe, lentamente, fermandosi ogni tanto per accarezzargli la coscia, per tastargli con i polpastrelli tiepidi i muscoli. Fino a sfilarglieli del tutto.

\- Per una volta, non ho pensato a quel che dicevo, e non ho accordato le mie parole con l’attenzione che avrei dovuto usare. E ti ho ferito – ricomincia Folkhari, abbassando lo sguardo sulla pelle bianca che ha appena scoperto, e prima che Hagan possa affrettarsi a protestare che no, non l’ha _ferito,_ certo che no, cosa pensa, continua: - Quindi, se vuoi, permettimi di rimediare. E dato che è stata la mia lingua ad offenderti, sarà la mia lingua a rimediare. –

Ad Hagan si mozza il fiato nella gola, come quando si tuffa in acqua e l’abbraccio gelido e irruento del Reno gli svuota i polmoni di tutta l’aria che contengono, quando il suo amico sporge il viso verso di lui e gli posa un bacio lieve sulla carne, lì nel punto vulnerabile in cui la coscia si congiunge col pube, a poca distanza dal suo sesso eretto e sempre più rosso e frustrato, che pulsa e freme a quel contatto effimero.

\- Ho altri talenti, oltre al canto – gli assicura Folkhari, e questa volta lui non ha alcuna intenzione di ribattere né di fare nulla, non ci pensa nemmeno.

Semplicemente, annuisce col capo e inspira profondamente.

Quel che segue, poi, è la testa di Folkhari tra le sue cosce, un elmo puntuto d’oro pallido tra due colonne di pietra bianca. Quello che segue è la sua lingua, bollente sulla pelle sudata mentre gli stuzzica l’interno della coscia, leccandolo piano e ancora e ancora, e le sue labbra che gli posano un bacio sulla punta umida del membro, come in uno scherzo malizioso che lo fa tendere bruscamente verso di lui invece di farlo ridere, e poi un altro un poco più lontano, proprio accanto alla sua erezione arrosata, e un altro sull’osso sporgente del bacino. E sono le sue mani svelte che gli si insinuano agili tra le gambe, una che spinge delicatamente per fargliele allargare ancora di più e l’altra gli sfiora i testicoli, se li rigira tra le dita lievi. È il respiro di Hagan che gli incespica nella gola, e si fa più rapido, più irregolare, e lo porta perfino a mordersi la bocca e affondare i denti nel labbro inferiore, fino a sentire il sapore metallico e salato e vivo del sangue sul palato come in uno scoppio feroce di furia e di wod sul campo di battaglia.

È un nome che gli scivola giù dalla lingua – troppo chiaro e pulito, forse, ma la sua mente affoga in una nebbia fitta e rovente, si confonde e si contorce e _trema,_ almeno quella, e lui quasi non lo nota – mentre il fiato caldo di Folkhari gli soffia morbido come brezza estiva sulla pelle, la punta del suo naso che gli strofina sulla pelle nuda.

Non gli importa di far notare al suo amico che non proprio ha nulla di cui farsi perdonare, mentre le dita decise di Folkhari gli si serrano attorno e lo stringono e le sue labbra premono contro di lui e la sua lingua percorre le vene gonfie di sangue che gli segnano la pelle, una ad una, leccando la sua carne con qualcosa che sembra allo stesso tempo fame e bisogno e quasi _tenerezza,_  raccogliendo con cura le prime gocce chiare del suo piacere della punta del suo membro come fossero idromele dalle sale degli dei.

Probabilmente, dovrebbe importargli eccome. Dovrebbe voler chiarire quel punto il prima possibile. Ma non ha nemmeno il tempo di concentrarsi come si deve su quel pensiero, quando la bocca di Folkhari finalmente lo accoglie al suo interno, ed è umida e dolce, e calda come i fuochi di Muspilli alla Fine dei Mondi.

Hagan può solo agitare i fianchi, impotente contro quell’assalto che non gli fa male né gli dà alcuna ragione per respingerlo, e perdersi dentro di lui, con lui. La bocca dello scaldo lo stringe e lo tira contro di sé, le sue guance si svuotano e si incavano mentre gli permette di scivolare più giù e conficcarsi nella sua gola. Con una mano, Folkhari gli accarezza la base del membro, in gesti prima lenti e cauti e poi sempre più rapidi, mentre con l’altra si aggrappa al suo fianco, gli preme i polpastrelli e poi le unghie nella carne come per tenerlo lì con sé. E nel frattempo, è come perdersi tra gli spiriti erranti e inquieti in cieli senza luna, o tra i mormorii e le luci strane e cupe che animano il folto del bosco durante le sue notti insonni. Come scivolare su un sasso nell’acqua alta di un fiume d’inverno, e non avere paura di lasciarsi travolgere e portar via dalla corrente, lasciarci cadere e sommergere senza il minimo timore d’affogare.

Hagan gli affonda le mani tra i capelli e le passa tra le sue ciocche lunghe e morbide, sfiorandole piano, scompigliandole e poi lisciandole di nuovo tra le dita. E poi, quando il piacere gli monta bollente dentro la pancia e da lì risale fino a scaldargli tutto il corpo, finché il calore non diventa un fuoco che lo brucia, un incendio che lo consuma senza alcuna pietà, le stringe come redini per tirare il suo amico verso di sé – troppo rudemente, forse – e spingersi ancora più profondamente dentro di lui.

Folkhari geme, tutto attorno alla sua carne, e quel suono vibra contro il suo sesso duro, come i suoi canti hanno sempre vibrato nel suo cuore freddo, fin dalla prima volta che si è fermato ad ascoltarli.

Hagan inghiotte un fiotto d’aria dopo l’altro, disperatamente, perché il suo petto gli sembra all’improvviso troppo stretto per i suoi polmoni e non riesce più a respirare. Serra gli occhi e le dita, e per un momento, un momento solo, riesce a rilassare i muscoli, a lasciarsi andare e a cedere il controllo sul corpo senza alcun freno e-

Viene così, ad occhi chiusi e giù per la gola di Folkhari, che stringe più saldamente il suo fianco e più forte le labbra attorno al suo membro e non si scosta finché lui non finisce di svuotarsi del tutto nella sua bocca.

C’è un momento di silenzio e di pura, semplice _pace,_  dopo.

Poi, Hagan sente l’aria fredda sulla carne bagnata e i rumori lievi di Folkhari che si rialza sopra quello del suo respiro ancora accelerato, il fruscio delle vesti e lo scrocchiare appena percettibile delle ginocchia e il suono delle suole di pelle contro il pavimento di terra battuta. È rimasto a lungo in una posizione scomoda, pensa Hagan, e lo vorrebbe tirare a sé e farlo sedere al suo fianco sul letto, ma per qualche motivo ancora non riesce nemmeno a riaprire gli occhi. Quindi, per il momento, si limita a concentrarsi per respirare più a fondo, più lentamente, per riuscire a parlare di nuovo.

Due braccia snelle ma muscolose lo circondano e lo avvolgono, e lui sobbalza al contatto con la lana calda della tunica di Folkhari, ma con piccolo sforzo riesce a controllarsi e a impedirsi di arretrare. Quando infine può alzare le palpebre e lo sguardo, lo vede nuovamente chino su di lui, con un’espressione che in parte è soddisfazione ma in parte sembra anche qualcosa di diverso e più difficile da definire sui lineamenti belli e fini, e ciocche bionde e arruffate che gli ricadono scomposte attorno al viso, soffici come le sete e il lino dei Romani.

Poi, lo sguardo di Hagan scivola più giù.

\- Lasciami ricambiare – gli dice subito, le parole che gli sfuggono dalle labbra libere e veloci come il soffio degli spiriti degli Unni e una fiamma solitaria che non gli si è ancora estinta nel petto. – Un altro scambio. Come quella volta – propone, un ricordo che gli attraversa la mente ancora un poco annebbiata come un lampo.

Folkhari non si sposta di un passo, ma lo trascina contro di sé in un gesto fulmineo eppure non brusco né violento e lo tiene fermo lì per un attimo, la guancia contro il suo petto forte. Hagan chiude di nuovo gli occhi, solo per un istante.

\- Dopo – concede lo scaldo, in tono vagamente divertito. - Per ora, riposati un po’ – gli dice con voce più gentile. E poi, si scosta e lo raggiunge sul letto.

Per un po’, rimangono semplicemente sdraiati l’uno accanto all’altro, premuti insieme, lui ancora vestito e Hagan nudo ma tutti e due caldi e rossi e sudati. Solo uno dei due è scosso da brividi leggeri, ma il respiro di entrambi è calmo e rilassato, mentre giacciono l’uno stretto tra le braccia dell’altro.

 

 

 

 


End file.
